


临摹人生08

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Kudos: 11





	临摹人生08

年关临近，西野家也未能免俗，藤原等一众日本国内数一数二的保镖也抵不过新的开始，被派去院子里置办门松、挂连注绳。身手比旁人快些，连这些工作做得也快些。白石在房里临摹母亲留下的一副字，又笑呵呵看院子里众人热热闹闹，连素来冷冽的大圆也忍不住好奇，伸手去触碰那连注绳，又被突然落下的雪钻进衣领，冷得缩了缩脖子。  
这个时候才像个小孩子。  
白石这么想着，满意凝视面前书案上几幅刚写就的字，在心里盘算，那幅“谨贺新年”用来应付自家老头子——反正他从不曾在墙上挂起除了母亲那副字之外的字，送过去多半也是被收起来。那副“一花亦真”送给阿嬷，愿老人家活过这等年岁，一双眼得以从一沙一石里看透也看开，算是今年写过最认真的一幅字，自然是给阿嬷。白石转过脸去望向窗外，眼神定住，视线里的实景却渐渐变模糊。自顾自回忆起有时阿嬷怀抱自己观看母亲练字，后来自己年龄到了，也开始习书道，父亲忙，唯独母亲和阿嬷会认真观看评论自己的每一幅字。母亲逝去，从此每岁送阿嬷一幅字便成了自己的习惯，偶尔也会看到阿嬷笑得温柔，却偷偷拿枯树般的手指擦拭眼角。  
漫天大雪落下，白石从书案旁站起身来，向每一片晶莹冰冷的小东西祈祷。神保佑神之子，佛保佑善人，白石贪心祈求，愿望并不大，你们定能实现。求你们保佑阿嬷，长命百岁。

院子里的人已经布置完毕，不知是谁起了头，开始打雪仗，一片热闹祥和，像是大雪能够净化世间一般，只留下温暖的感触。西野双手缩在衣袖里，笑着看一群人结盟，围攻落单的藤原。今年年末虽然不能与父兄同庆新年，却也不曾想到身边能够有人作陪。西野微微皱眉，将莫名涌上的情绪压下，感到身旁有人站定。西野也不回头，仍旧盯着院子里的人看，过了一晌才动了动垂在身侧的手，从衣袖里探出来，握住白石指尖。  
两人并肩站在檐下，看了一会儿众人，等到雪薄薄在各自肩膀上铺了一层，西野才收了手，改扯白石的衣袖，说该要回去了，年关时分，今后今天会应酬颇多。  
屋内暖气哄热西野面颊，她交握双手，举到面前呵气，这才发觉右手指尖上一点黑墨，应该是从白石手指长途跋涉，辗转而来。西野水龙头下冲洗着手，一边想白石说是要写几幅新年赠语，却不知道有没有自己的份。  
结果还真的被她不幸言中，白石写了几幅字，给父亲的有，给阿嬷的有，自己收藏用的有，偏偏没有给西野的。西野坐在一旁看着阿嬷脸上笑开花，将白石给自己的字细细端详，不断赞好，又珍重收藏，只觉坐立难安，想当即问白石为什么没有自己的，又怕被说小气。只得抿嘴又抿嘴，闷闷地将手里的游戏机拿起又放下。

好在新年活动繁多，不给西野太多生闷气的机会。刚刚放下游戏机不一会，西野便接到唐泽姐姐电话，语气不同以往、不容推拒，说是西野组新年会，还是要出席。  
西野组原已在父兄授意下打散重组，一心要往正道儿上走。然而往往事与愿违，帮派里活生生的人原本不是可以随便搁置的物件儿，更何况唐泽部长虽然正经在公司里做了部长，说到底有时候还是脾气跑在理智前头。西野原本是想要等竞选之事处理好再彻底将牌洗一遍的，偏偏前次发生了大圆袭击白石的事情，心底一时微妙难以言表，动作便慢了下来。  
西野接到唐泽姐姐电话，只好应说马上就来。匆匆站起身来同白石解释组里有事情，去去便回。

西野组年终聚会全员到齐，为首唐泽部长等人均已鬓发花白，藤原几个中坚力量西装革履，站在中位，西野右手握着父亲常年拿在手上的武士刀，宝石镶嵌的刀鞘将纹路偷偷烙印在西野手心，仿佛偷偷将一个西野不愿接受的宿命塞进她的手中。  
众人同时祭拜西野父兄，将手上的酒一饮而尽，再举杯才是庆贺新年，西野将手上长刀双手放回供奉位上，深深鞠躬行大礼。  
聚会散了的时候西野穿上大衣，因为喝了几口酒又被冷风一冲，面颊微微发烫。雪仍旧落着，往前望去长街一片白茫茫，万家灯火耀眼，街上却空无一人。西野也不言语，只是冲着已经打开车门的藤原摇了摇头，将双手收进衣袋朝前走着。  
穿过长街时西野衣领上已积了一层雪白，眼前骤然热闹起来，街旁卖艺的女孩子穿黑色大衣，琴盒小心摊开，兀自演奏着大提琴，琴声冷感压抑，并不似念书时候随前桌鹤田一同听演奏会时入耳曲目。  
西野站着听了一会儿，想了一会念书时候的事情，前桌的鹤田，她的锦户亮，她的杰尼斯…她当时虽然没有笑过，但鹤田确切是每天都在笑的，在西野看来那么小那么小的一件事，鹤田都开心得不得了…和她的父亲无关，和自己的父亲也无关，家庭和世界那个时候确切是遥远世界的一个模糊倒影，因为太过日常又太过理所应当的存在而显得坚固无比，不需要去反复确认。  
回家时候已经入夜，睡前想起新年时分还需要见一见桥本议员，西野叹口气，心说安排在明天算了。

第二日新年，西野同白石果然更加不得闲，早早便被阿嬷叫了起来，先是到白石淳介处道贺送年菜，吃过午饭之后又辗转到桥本议员家。桥本叔叔已经在沙发上翻着报纸等着了，见到两人时终于放下不苟言笑的形象，面上露出笑来招呼二人。桥本家大女儿就读于武藏野大学，读建筑系，面庞轮廓出落得清冽贵气，现下笑着和二人打招呼握手，细长手臂从宽大衣袖里窜出一截，像是雪白的雕塑，西野和白石忍不住多看了一眼。倒是桥本家小儿子还停留在顽皮孩童时期，被父亲和姐姐呵斥了好几声才不情不愿挪出房间，草草同这段时间里不知第几位前来拜访的客人打招呼。  
“这是西野姐姐，这是白石姐姐，日后你们之间需要互相关照…”议员仍在苦口婆心为儿子张罗多个朋友多一条路，西野已然看出这位弟弟的不耐和抗拒，心想又是一位随心所欲、尚且不知命运可怕之处的小少爷。

从桥本家出来，西野才总算觉得松口气——这位长辈总是给她一种莫名的压迫感，仿佛要一手为你安排下今后所有人生。之前父亲还在的时候倒是不觉得，前段时间他建议西野标记白石，强行结婚一事却是西野亲身经历过的。  
好在世事并不完全无法转圜，西野想，别的身份像她这样的人，想要同喜欢的人结婚都成为一种奢望，她却能够顺利同白石相识，又走在一起。西野眨眨眼睛，有一点点害怕一切都有定数，她和白石在一起，早已花完命运给她的全部施舍，又想即便是那样也可以，人或许不应当祈求太多。  
白石正在和阿嬷通电话，露出一副小孩子的神情，一双毛茸茸的眉毛因为脸上绽开的笑排出让人喜悦的形状，又在末端垂下去。西野不说话，默默看着白石，想终于都应酬完了，可以安心归家，迟来地两人一同庆祝新年。

车绕过桥本名下报社大楼，又开了一会儿，过了几个路口，还没到家，但是藤原踩了刹车。  
西野抬头看过去，前面的路上整齐排列几辆卡车，中间夹着黑色轿车，一看就知道是黑帮封路行事的架势。西野眯起眼睛看了一会儿站在路口拿着手机在说着些什么的小头目，是不认识的人，因为隔得远，也听不清楚在说些什么。  
藤原转过脸来看向西野，就连白石也觉出前面路口的不对劲，脸上笑容凝滞了一晌，看向西野。西野拇指指腹捻着婚戒，想是不认识的帮派，行事也有自己的规矩，原本没有理由插手。  
于是西野挥挥手，示意藤原不要搅扰，走另外一条路回去。  
年关将近，有人却要去鬼门关走一遭。车已经开出一段路，西野看到白石仍旧扭头去看向那截被封堵的路，漂亮的双眼里，满满都是困惑。  
西野念头至此，不忍说破。她老老实实念书，从离校一条街的地方开始步行上学，想要做看护士，追逐唐泽姐姐脚步，在父亲好友揶揄的笑声中生气地涨红了脸，坚称绝不会和你们这帮老家伙做一样的事。  
只是不知从何时起，倒是对这些都熟悉了。  
西野伸手握住白石的手，露出一点点宽慰的笑容。一面思考着白石同父亲谈论体己话时藤原那给自己的报告——藤原的黑莓手机屏幕极小，播放的视频是偷怕，却仍旧能够看清楚，屏幕里穿黑色大衣，戴漂亮胸针、利落短发的男人，恰恰是曾经同哥哥西野盛交往过的Omega不错。西野调动脑筋拼命回想，也想不起这位漂亮Omega姓甚名谁，隐约记得是哥哥的第二任爱人，为了称呼方便暂时称呼他为二号吧。  
这位往昔情人站在街边，有只流浪犬凑上前来嗅他的鞋尖，被他飞起一脚踢开了半米远。西野皱眉看着，过了一会儿一辆重型机车停在他面前，偷拍的手下得力，将镜头拉近了一点点，西野看到骑车的人耳后一块黑色纹身，虽然不能够完全看清楚，但西野心下大为震动：这个纹身是风间组所有人都有的，入帮派第一天选在细皮嫩肉的地方下针纹上图腾，一是为表决心，二是因为风间狠人，要让你身上一生都带上风间组的印记，想去都去不掉。  
二号先生对于偷拍毫无察觉，说说笑笑间已经坐上了对方的机车，两人扬长而去，只给镜头留下一串黑烟。  
西野只知道风间组的老大连同骨干都已经被处理干净，以为这个组织已经散了，现在二号突然现身，又同风间组的人混在一起，西野的心一点点沉下去。

初詣是在第二天了，西野同白石起了个大早，匆匆用过便饭之后便向日枝神社进发。  
白石疑惑看着驾驶座上的大圆，西野今天穿月色和服，笑容里也带着极轻的温润之意，她笑着同白石解释，藤原今天有事，叫大圆开车倒也信得过。  
白石听了之后松口气，只道西野同大圆之间嫌隙已解，便放下心来。不同于西野，白石穿红色和服，比西野早起了半个小时，便是用来打理发型，栗色长发盘起好看的发髻，发尾柔柔圈起，用金丝和宝石的发饰收束了。成为一个笄髻儿，白石对着镜子端详自己，想起小时候随父母去神社初詣，阿嬷也是为母亲梳这般发型。她看着稀罕，扯着阿嬷的衣摆也要这样的发型，被母亲抱在膝上，宽大的衣袖轻轻笼住自己。母亲耐心为自己解释，这样的发型，得等到遇上心上人之后才能梳。  
少时的白石不曾读出母亲贴心为自己多留出的一份余裕，大声嚷嚷为什么遇到心上人之后才能梳？麻衣我也有心上人哦！  
偶像可不算。母亲笑着伸手刮一刮女儿的鼻梁，决定将女儿的话彻底堵回去：成了婚之后才能梳这样的头发。  
纵然隔了十余年，现如今自己就梳了这样的头发，身旁就是能够携手之人，白石眼睛望向窗外，熟悉的、不熟悉的景色渐次后退，脸颊慢慢地发烫起来。

神社早已人头涌涌，大圆一行人装作普通行进，实则将西野同白石细致围在中间。走到堂下之后西野同白石并排跪下，行过两次大礼，一同拍过两次手，再行一礼，这才去身边保镖手里取了两枚五日元投入钱箱。  
两人握住垂坠而下的绳索摇铃，鞠躬拍掌，默默许愿。  
大圆双手背在身后，凝视雍容发髻垂头合掌许愿的白石，眼睫微颤，像是想要许愿，又生怕要被拒绝。  
叫人忍不住在心里替她祈求，神明有灵，圆了她的愿望吧。  
白石哪里知道大圆的想法，她的双手有些冷，稍微用力地合在一起，害怕愿望说出口便失去效力，是以用力抿紧嘴唇。  
一愿一期一会，一生无憾。  
二愿在意的人，一生安康。

白石许完了愿，扭头去看西野，发现对方乌黑瞳仁正凝视着自己，似乎早已许愿完了。忍不住好奇心起，对着西野挑眉，意思是交换愿望。西野却笑而不语，伸手扶住她站起身来。  
原来西野不愿同她交换愿望。白石这么想着，忍不住微微赌气，脸颊鼓了起来，却又在抽到大吉之后开心雀跃，探头去看西野手中签纸。  
小吉而已。  
白石心情一下子好了，脸颊不再鼓囊囊，用笑容代替。西野看到白石这样开心，忍不住也跟着笑。将手中签纸和手机交给身旁保镖，伸手将白石垂下的一绺发丝别在耳后，又细心曲起手臂，让白石扶稳，是怕情人摔跤。  
两人对着闻讯赶来的记者大军，露出笑容来，新年便不为难他们了，难得两人心情大好，只需要一个笑容便能将头条占领。

回程总算是风平浪静，再无人打扰，也无需考虑琐事。  
西野松口气，看见白石手上签纸，已经捏皱，仍旧宝贝似的握在手心。忍不住笑起来，伸手将人揽住了，闭目细致感受白石温热吐息打在颈间。  
“新年快乐。”终于能够心无旁骛地将最真挚的祝福说出口。  
白石不曾回应，只是摸索着探出手去，捉住了西野的手。  
藤原打着方向盘，转了弯之后雪又开始断断续续落下。

西野拧着眉，想自己许的愿望。  
一愿白石安康，但不需你保佑，我来亲手护住她。  
神庙人潮涌涌，闻讯而来的记者端着相机往前挤，藤原在郊区废弃工厂擦拭枪管。二号先生和风间组余孽二十多人，双手被反绑在身后，跪在地上。  
藤原站起身来，一一扣动扳机。  
二愿岁岁平安，西野皱眉抬眼看向天空，尚且没有新雪落下。  
一切的罪虽然朱红，却必将雪白。  
冷风突然吹过来，西野以为自己眼眶会发酸的，结果只是犯冷，一旁保镖将手机拿给她看，是藤原的信息，说是风间组的余孽已经处理干净。  
西野将信息看了一遍，觉得心里堵得慌，又空落落。  
忍不住转脸看向尚且垂头虔诚祈愿的白石，偷偷将一点点不安定的情绪埋在很深很深的地方。  
怎么办，西野组怕是再也解散不了了。  
西野，西野。西野抿住一点眼泪，反复地念，为什么会叫西野？为什么会是西野？  
像是走过了许多许多的路，终于推开那扇门之后什么奇迹也没有发生，铺天盖地笼罩着自己的仍旧是旧时的命运。  
快门声响起，白石张开眼睛。西野扯起嘴角，勾勒出谨慎笑容，同白石一同上前抽签，不动声色将手机同签纸递给身边保镖。

回到家里之后褪下冰冷外套，慢慢才暖和起来。  
头遍的茶水还没有煮沸，白石已经从书房里探了头出来，笑着将手里的一张字展示给西野看。  
一期一会。  
是新年初笔。  
笔意虽然比不得在白石家里见过的那副，西野却完全不在意，不如说，她甚至希望，白石永远不要突然熨帖写出这四个字的真意，一生一世，永远不要写出来。


End file.
